


Sparkling Halloween

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet cheer Baby Bumblebee on in the maze!





	1. Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet cheer Baby Bumblebee on in the maze!


	2. Maze escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee gets out of the maze his way!


	3. Trick or treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gets Baby Bumblebee ready for the big event!


	4. Worn out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee is finally ready to go home after a fun filled time at the pumpkin patch.


End file.
